


i'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)

by harrily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Just read, Multi, fluffy shit, friends!au - crossover, harry is monica, liam is phoebe, louis is chandler (oF FUCKING COURSE), niall is joey, perrie is rachel, shit goes down as well, tiny bit of smut - just close your eyes and imagine it, zayn is ross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1482961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrily/pseuds/harrily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know what I’d love to do right now?” Liam says, crowding Louis in the wall and pressing his body against his.</p>
<p>“Take two steps back?!” Louis asks, panicking already. </p>
<p>“No, silly. I want to kiss you.” The fact that he says it so innocently is what really gets on Louis’ nerves that he agrees on the challenge. </p>
<p>“Well, bring it on then…” Louis raises his eyebrows, and then Liam’s lips are on his. And it’s hesitant, it’s scary, and they just keep them there, but as seconds pass, everything that he has lived with Harry in the last couple of weeks comes back in his mind, telling him it’s wrong, wrong, so, so wrong to be kissing Liam just like that. So he does the only thing that seems normal to him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or an au, in which harry is monica, louis is chandler, perrie is rachel, zayn is ross, niall is joey and liam is phoebe</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll be there for you (when the rain starts to pour)

**Author's Note:**

> just to clear things up: 
> 
> i started writing this fic back in december and i never actually got to finish it
> 
> for your information: this fic follows the events of mondler getting together and the rest of the gang finding out, which is why a lot of things are similar, but i've changed some things as well c: 
> 
> anyway, i hope you enjoy this baby and tell me if you like it or not :)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s cold outside when Harry gets out of the restaurant.

 

            He looks all formal, dressed up in a very nice black tuxedo with a matching bow tie and a white shirt. He runs his hand through his styled hair to relieve some of his anger and relax himself, but that seems impossible. And just then, the one person who didn’t really need to call, calls.

 

Perrie. “Hey, Hazzy, I am having such a hard time at home, should I – “

 

“You’re a fucking drama queen, if you are actually in love with him just come to the pricking wedding, get your skinny ass off the bed, stop crying and just come.” Harry snaps instantly once he answers his phone, then hangs up immediately. He probably shouldn’t have talked to Perrie like that, but he can’t help it. Everything seems so wrong right now.

 

            For starters, Zayn is getting married. Again. For, what is it, the _second_ time? Or _third_? Harry has lost count, but anyway. And you’d think _‘Oh, a wedding, that’s great, why are you sad, Harry?’_ and well, it’s because everyone seems to be fixing their lives instead of him. And he didn’t really need his father’s complaints about when he is going to get married, because now that his cousin, Zayn, is getting married, he should maybe stop fucking around and start his own family.

 

            And well, it’s not like Harry doesn’t want all the babies and the new apartments and the fairytale wedding and all this cutesy shit. But all this stuff doesn’t happen in one day, and for all Harry knows, he hasn’t found the perfect boyfriend yet. He once thought Nick would be the one for him, but Nick was ten years older than him and was a friend of his father, and he also proved to be a total dick later on. So no Nick. Sometimes, Harry blames it to himself; like now, he’s one hundred percent sure that it’s his fault he hasn’t had a proper relationship in three years.

 

“Hey…” Harry turns to see Louis approaching him with a sad smile on his face. So maybe he’s not the only fucked up person in this party, just one day before Zayn’s wedding. “Sup bro?” Louis asks, bumping his fist with Harry’s and then making soft explosion noises.

 

“Well, my cousin’s getting married today, I’m great!” Harry exclaims in a very obvious, sarcastic tone. “Oh, who am I kidding? I feel like shit.” He admits, not a second later. Louis’ hand is now on his shoulder, rubbing circles on the bone. It’s actually making Harry speak more. “And I know I should be happy for him and all that crap, but I just can’t, Lou. It’s not like I’m jealous or anything, but that’s the second time Zayn’s getting married. Why does he get all the wedding and I don’t?” he whines.

 

Louis chuckles. “Haz, just because Zayn has been married before, doesn’t mean it was a successful wedding. His ex wife is a lesbian, and she had a two-year-old son with him, how do you think Zayn feels? And anyway, who wouldn’t want you?” he smiles.

 

Harry shakes his head, “Why, when was the last time I had a proper relationship and not a one night stand? And my parents are all like _‘When are you gonna get married, we want grandchildren!’_ and yeah, I want that too, but it’s not that easy…”

 

“Love, you should get married when you’re ready and you have found the one. Like I said, who wouldn’t want you? It’s just a matter of time you find someone, and believe me, if you keep searching and whining like that, it’ll never come to you. You’ll find the one when you’re least expecting it. At least you’re not like me…”

 

“Why, what’s wrong with you?” Harry asks confused, and Louis laughs because literally, everything is wrong with me.

 

“Well, for a fact, nobody is laughing at my jokes anymore… and don’t tell me you liked them, I know they are horrible. Second of all, I haven’t been with someone for more than three weeks straight, and Zayn’s mum caught me jacking off in the hotel’s bathroom this morning, so that’s that.” Harry starts giggling. “Yeah, see? You’re not the only fuck up in this wedding here, we’re all fuck ups.”

 

“Perrie called, by the way…” Harry says after a big pause. “She started whining about how she feels lonely at home. It’s clear that she’s still in love with Zayn, so I told her to get her skinny ass to New York before the wedding starts.”

 

“Perrie’s ass is not that skinny…” Louis murmurs giggling.

 

“Yeah, well, it’s not like your ass…” Harry says quietly. There’s a blush creeping up on his cheeks and Louis decides to take advantage of that and to tease him.

 

“Why, how’s my ass like?” he asks, wriggling his eyebrows.

 

“You know, it’s… nice. Firm, round. Healthy.” Harry laughs.

 

“ _Healthy_?” Louis repeats laughing. “Nothing else? Juicy, tasty?”

 

“Stop.” Harry says quickly, face flushed and giggly. “I’m gonna go get some drinks, okay?”

 

“You do your thing, mate.” Louis tells him and then goes back inside again, avoiding Zayn’s mum the most he can. And Harry decides that he doesn’t want to get drunk, because he has to be present at Zayn’s wedding tomorrow and doesn’t want to get a hangover.

 

 

 

Except Harry does get drunk.

 

            He’s a mixture of sad and drunk and ready to cry and giggly and stupid, and all these feelings lead him to the door of the person he can opened more easily: Louis’. Louis and Harry’s relationship is kind of weird, to be true. One day Louis will be all sassy and saying jokes and Harry will tell him how bad they are, and then the next they’re all right, watching TV in Louis and Niall’s apartment. And he can’t really go to Zayn, where he usually goes, because, even in his drunk state, he knows he shouldn’t bother him right now. So Louis it is then. He knocks on his hotel bedroom door, and yep, there he is, wearing his pajamas.

 

“D’you ‘ave any ‘rinks?” Harry slurs, hiccupping a few times, staggering inside Louis’ room.

 

“Oh dear.” Is all Louis says before he helps Harry stand up again. His green eyes are droopy but it doesn’t look like Harry wants to sleep, more like he wants to cuddle. His big arms clutch on Louis shirt, and there is it, Harry burps onto Louis shoulder. “Oh god, come on love, come and sit on the bed. Why did you drink so much, love?”

 

“’rinking ‘s goo’…” Harry slurs, “Takes away the ‘ain…”

 

Louis looks at him with pity, his lips forming a pout. “Is it about your parents again?” he asks and Harry nods. “Look, Harry, just, can you not give a fuck about what they say? I mean, I know it’s difficult, and I know that it’s your life, but you’re great, and a wonderful guy, and – “ before Louis can finish however, Harry is already kissing him. With lips and tongue and all that dirty stuff.

 

            At first, Louis’ eyes open wide, but when he feels the warmth of Harry’s lips on his own, he flutters his eyes closed and deepens the kiss, putting his hands on Harry’s back. After a while of making out, he pushes Harry off of him and presses his lips closed. “What did we just do? You and me, we’ve never done that before…”

 

Harry has a dreamy grin on his face, showing off how drunk he is. “I know, but you’re a good kisser, and I want to kiss you more…” his voice now is not slurring, but is slow and soft and fond and makes Louis’ heart skip not one, but a million beats. “Can I kiss you, Lou? I really want to…” he moves towards Louis, but the older boy pushes him away.

 

“No, Harry…” Louis says hesitantly. “We shouldn’t, I mean, you’re drunk, and I shouldn’t take advantage of you… you might regret this.”

 

“No, I won’t.” Harry whines stubbornly, like a five year – old. “C’mon Louis, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, kiss me, ki – “ he doesn’t need to say that another time because Louis has already jumped on him and is kissing his whole face off. His hands start roaming all over Harry’s chest, a small moan escaping his lips. “More, _more_ …” Harry whispers against Louis’ thin lips.

 

“Okay, okay – let me just…” Louis stutters, he actually can’t believe this is happening right now. Sure, Harry is one of his best friends, and he had never imagined that they would end up like this, but Harry is hot, and he told Louis it was fine, and Louis is not going to waste an opportunity like this. “Could you – could you lie down on the bed for me, sweetie?” Sweetie? Where did that come from? Anyway, Harry nods on lies on the bed, smiling contently, telling to Louis to hurry the hell up.

 

_Knock, knock_. “Hey, Lou, can I come in?” Niall asks, knocking on Louis’ hotel room door.

 

            Louis and Harry’s eyes open wide at that, and within a nanosecond, Harry is already disappeared inside the bathroom, door locked and everything. Once Louis checks everything to see if they are okay, he opens the door, trying to hide his flushed face. “Niall? What’s up bro?”

 

Niall looks at him with a confused look on his face. “You alright mate?” when Louis answers, ‘yes, yes I’m fine’, Niall speaks again, “Anyway, could I use your bathroom, Liam has occupied ours after he ate those shrimps at the party.”

 

“No, no!” Louis exclaims too loudly, pushing himself against the bathroom door. “No, I mean, no you can’t, because I…” he thinks for a minute. “I – uh, I jacked off in the shower and there’s jizz everywhere…”

 

Niall’s eyebrows furrow and his lips form a disgusted face. “Didn’t need to know that…” he murmurs and exits the room quickly.

 

Louis lets out a sigh of relief, but before he can actually relax, a pair of hands clutch on his lips as he’s being pushed back onto the chest of someone. Harry, to be more specific. “H-Harry…” he stutters, trying to push the younger boy, but Harry’s lips are latched on his neck like a leech, so that’s a bit impossible to happen in the near future.

 

“C’mon Lou…” Harry whispers in his ear. “I just need this, just tonight, okay? I need you for tonight…” he almost begs, and Louis thinks it’s not supposed to be that easy, but it is. So he straddles Harry’s waist and everything is history.

 

 

 

When Harry wakes up, he doesn’t really remember what happened at first.

 

            But then, he sees Louis sleeping right next to him and feels a little bit better. He brings up his hand and brushes it over Louis’ chin, thinking that the boy must shave for the wedding today. Louis shifts a little, and then buries his body closer to Harry’s naked torso, letting out soft little murmurs as he slowly wakes up. “What? – “ He murmurs sleepily, trying to open his eyes.

 

Harry shoots him a fond, sleepy look that might hide a lot more than the boys know right now and are aware of. “ ‘Morning sleepyhead.” Harry says, scratching the back of Louis’ neck. “We did have the sex last night, if you don’t remember, that’s okay. I just – I want to thank you, for doing that to me, it was brilliant, and it made me feel so much better. I hope things are not awkward between us now… you know what, I’ll just go…” Harry plants one last kiss on Louis’ forehead and before Louis can protest, the younger boy is already walking towards the door. When –

 

“I’m getting married today!” Zayn bursts inside the room, pushing the door open with force and hitting Harry on the nose, who only lets out a quiet _‘oomf’_ before he is pressed back on the wall by the heavy, wooden door. “Lou, can you believe it? I’m getting married to the best girl ever, today!”

 

“That’s great!” Louis muses a bit too sarcastically, “Now get out of my room, will ya?” Zayn eventually gets the message and gets out of the room, closing the door and revealing a very injured Harry with red blood running down from his nose. “Oh fuck, come ‘ere…” Louis gets up and approaches Harry, pushing him inside the bathroom and putting a towel in front of his nose to stop the bleeding. “Tilt your head upwards love so you can stop the blood from running, okay? Fuck, how hard did Zayn hit you with that door?”

 

“Really hard…” Harry murmurs, “But last night’s sex was harder.” He winks at him and Louis just nudges his elbow, trying to hide the blush from his face.

 

 

           

            When the afternoon comes, Harry has already spotted Perrie outside of the chapel, and decides to walk closer to her. “Hey!” he smiles at her, forgetting how he talked to her last night. “How are you feeling?” he brings her into his arms, inhaling her scent.

 

“Awful.” Perrie says bluntly, sighing sadly. “I know I should feel happy for him, but – hey, what happened to your nose?” she asks him with a worrying look in her blue eyes, reaching out with her finger to touch Harry’s – purple now – nose.

 

“Long story. Zayn accidently pushed the door on my face without realizing it. I think he’s still too pumped up for this wedding to realize it.” Harry immediately sees Perrie’s face drop.

 

            Perrie and Zayn are just ridiculous sometimes, Harry thinks; he remembers when Zayn had a crush on her way back in high school but couldn’t even form the words and ask her out. So she always ended up going out jocks that treated like she was nothing. Then, when she ran away from her failed engagement, Zayn’s feelings started to grow again after so many years of separation. They dated for a while, but screwed things up again – Harry seriously still hasn’t understood what happened. He doesn’t want to learn, though. They were friends again after a while, no awkwardness between the whole gang, but then Zayn met Alexi, that nasty American girl and fell in love with her so quickly that decided to marry her after just one month of dating. And now there he is, marrying her and making Perrie realize that she is still in love with that dork.

 

“Perrie?” Perrie’s eyes widen when she hears her name being called by the only one who’s getting married in a couple of hours: Zayn. Harry excuses himself, telling them he has to go fix his bow tie. He might or might not find Louis in his room and then make out with him, but Zayn and Perrie are more important now, don’t you think?

 

            Perrie looks at Zayn, obvious tension and not any comfort in her eyes; after spending almost two years with this boy, she can’t just let him go like that, not that she can do anything. It was fine; everything was fine until that bitch came along, Perrie thinks. She had come to terms with herself and had convinced herself that she didn’t care at all anymore about the olive – skinned boy, which was no longer part of her love life; she could live with Zayn as a friend, but seeing him getting married to that nasty American girl… she doesn’t even speak French, where’s her class?! “Hi Zayn…” she cracks a small smile, for the sake of Zayn’s happiness.

 

“You came!” he exclaims happily, bringing him into his arms, and at first Perrie gasps silently, but then she lets her arms hug around his skinny waist, maybe trailing a bit to his non – existing bum, but anyway. “I’m so happy you came! So you finally got the day off, right?”

 

“Yes, yes I did.” Perrie replies, continuing her very smart lie. “Are you feeling anxious?” she asks him, and gets a bit disappointed when Zayn grins at her.

 

“Not at all, I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life for this marriage. This is definitely going to be better than my first one!”

 

            _Of course it’s going to be better, your ex wife ended up being gay,_ Perrie thinks but just smiles and excuses herself, telling Zayn she has to get dressed up. She starts walking through the hotel room until she finds the one Zayn had booked her in the first place, and she finds Liam putting on his tie right in front of the mirror. “Hey…” she whispers weakly.

 

Liam turns around with a surprised look on his face, “You came!” he shouts happily, picking her up in his arms, “So how are you feeling?”

 

“Why is everyone asking me that? Harry wondered that too, like, how I am supposed to feel?” Perrie throws her hands in the air, clearly annoyed.

 

            Liam just sighs and hugs her again, because the both of them know that Perrie is not okay and will probably have to rest and take some time to be okay after this whole wedding. “Did you know that married couples tend to have fatter waistlines, and that decreases their sexual activity?” Liam tells her with a smile.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“In just a little while, Zayn will be all yours, horny, divorced and fat.”

 

“What a perfect combo!”

 

 

 

“I don’t know why Zayn put us together to walk down the aisle…” Louis murmurs while holding Harry’s arm as they walk down the aisle. The wedding has already begun, and all of them are wearing their proper clothes. Louis can see from where he’s standing Alexi’s, the girl Zayn is marrying, family, whispering to each other and looking at the two joined hands with a very obnoxious face. Well, they can fuck off, honestly. Louis never really liked Alexi anyway.

 

“Yeah, and last night was totally stupid, I don’t remember why it happened anyways…” Harry chuckles awkwardly. “How about at mine tonight?”

 

“Totally.” Louis coughs and walks away, standing right next to Liam.

 

            Zayn is standing right next to them with a nervous, but nevertheless happy look on his face; and as Alexi walks down the aisle, all his friends think that he has never looked happier. And while this is good for Louis and Harry and Liam and Niall, it’s not pleasant at all for Perrie. But she is his best friend, and she will do anything to make Zayn happy. Even if that means that he won’t be happy with her. After they exchange vows, the priest talks again.

 

“I, Zayn…”

 

“I, Zayn…” repeats Zayn.

 

“Take the Alexandra…”

 

“Take the _Perrie_ …” Zayn blurbs out and cups a hand in front of his mouth.  

 

            A loud gasp echoes through the chapel as all the guests for this mysterious girl, the so-called ‘Perrie’. Perrie herself is hidden behind Harry’s mother, cheeks red and ready to cry, although she doesn’t know if this is a result of undeniable happiness or insufferable embarrassment. Suddenly, a hand pulls her from the crowd and she’s outside, the hand escorting her to a place with more air and certainly less humiliation. “Drink it.” Niall’s voice says, pushing a water bottle in front of her face. “All of it; come on. You’ll feel better.” He says in his thick Irish accent while rubbing his hand up and down her back.

 

“Ni, I don’t know what just happened, I swear it wasn’t me I didn’t do anything I just – “ Perrie starts babbling but Niall puts a finger in front of her mouth to stop her. His eyes have a worried look inside them but he doesn’t blame her for everything. He knows she hasn’t done anything to cause this and Zayn is the asshole. Zayn’s always the asshole in Niall’s opinion, but that doesn’t change the love he has for this stupid boy.

 

“What the fuck just happened?!” Louis starts shouting and runs towards the two of them. “You know what, fuck it, we all know what happened, how are you Pez?” he asks her. Perrie smiles sadly at him, “That bad huh?” Louis says and hugs her tightly. There is this telepathic connection Perrie and Louis have out of the whole gang that was always a mystery to everyone, but nobody questions it. They just know that Louis knows whenever Perrie feels like shit, and Perrie knows when Louis feels like crap. And they always help each other out. Always. “Come on, let’s get you to the hotel.”

 

            When they finally arrive back at the hotel, Perrie’s mascara has reached her chin, her cheeks red and her eyes blood shot; Niall is trying to calm her down by giving her more and more water but that only caused her to visit the toilet multiple times. And water doesn’t help at anything, according to Louis. “I shouldn’t have come…” Perrie whispers weakly. “I – I shouldn’t have come here… Zayn’s wedding would be way better without me here. Now I’ve ruined everything…”

 

“Hey, hey, don’t you ever say that, okay?” Louis coos, brushing her hair behind her scarlet face. “Even though something like that, this wedding would not be the same without you, and Zayn wanted you to be here. And don’t ever; ever blame it on yourself, all right? He’s the dick in this situation, he made a mistake, and he is the one to apologize for bringing all this attention to you. I’ll talk to him, okay? You better rest now. I love you, Pez.” Louis kneels and presses his lips softly against Perrie’s cheek, hugging her one last time and then getting out of the room. So now, it’s only Niall and Perrie.

 

“I love you too, you little shit.” Niall says and Perrie laughs quickly, just get some rest, okay? I’ll come back later, and then we can talk about it. Or maybe not. I’ll bring food when I come, okay?” Perrie nods and Niall smiles one last time before getting out.

 

            Half an hour passes when the first knock on the door is heard. “May I come in?” and Perrie immediately recognizes the voice; Zayn’s deep, thick voice. And Zayn being Zayn, he opens the door without permission, finding Perrie lying on the bed, cuddled up inside the covers. “Oh gosh, Pezza, you have no idea how sorry I am! I didn’t mean to say your name in the chapel, I was just so excited you came and I don’t know, it just happened. I shouldn’t have just said that, I know I brought all the attention to you. I’m sorry, Perrie – “ Zayn starts apologizing.

 

“Zayn, it’s fine, okay? It’s fine. I don’t mind…” she tells him, which might have been a lie, but she nevertheless smiles at him. “How’s Alexi doing?”

 

Zayn purses his lips together. “Not really good. She started shouting at me and then kind of threw the flowers on my head, then disappeared and we haven’t found her since!” he awkwardly chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

Perrie bites her lip. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You don’t have to be sorry, love. You didn’t do anything. I was the one who messed it up.”

 

“Just, you know. If anything happens, you know I’ll be here. Always.” Perrie puts her hand on top of Zayn’s and feels his thumb rubbing her skin.

 

“I know.” Zayn smiles at her and presses her lips onto her forehead. And Perrie’s cheeks do not blush. She does not blush. Yes she does.

 

 

 

“ _Ohh_ , fuck, Haz…” Louis moans quietly in Harry’s ear.

 

            Everything has changed now; they’re all back from New York, some of them happy, some of them not. Zayn for sure is not. After the Perrie thing, Alexi kind of dumped him. Okay, she dumped him for good; like, who wouldn’t? I know I would dump him for sure. (but that’s not for the fact that I think he’s clearly in love with Perrie, which you will find out later. I should go back to narrating now, probably.) Liam is back in his not – so boring work at the café and Niall is just sleeping, but somehow managing to annoy everyone.

 

“Keep quite love, you don’t want Niall to hear us, huh?” Harry chuckles quietly, sucking a bruise onto Louis’ neck.

 

“F-fuck off, okay?” Louis chuckles breathlessly. “You were the one who couldn’t keep your hands to yourself. _Ohh_ …” a moan slips between his words when Harry backs him onto the wall, grinding his crotch onto Louis’. Harry’s a little shit, truth is.

 

“I don’t see you trying to stop me…” Harry winks cheekily and bites Louis bottom lip to shut the older boy up from speaking. They don’t have so much time now to do this; hell, they shouldn’t be doing this at all. But the night after they returned back in London, Louis found himself knocking on Harry’s apartment just right across the hall, horny and almost naked and just jumped onto the younger boy.

 

_“This doesn’t mean anything, right?” Louis said after a couple of hours, when they both had finished a couple of hours of… intense exercise. He was laying on his stomach, naked and tired, his head on the pillow and tilted towards the side Harry was sitting, looking at him with his blue eyes full of content. “I mean, it’s like, one friend helping another and whatnot, right?”_

_“I guess so. You’re my booty call then.” Harry winked at him, grabbing the water bottle from his nightstand. Then, he stretched his hand out without moving his body and poked Louis’ fleshy bum that was on full display in front of him, and he would be an idiot not to grasp the chance of poking it._

_“Heyyy.” Louis whined, earning a quiet chuckle from Harry. “I’m no booty call, excuse you. My booty is not available for everyone.”_

_“Only me, huh?” the younger boy laughed, taking another sip from his water bottle._

_Louis froze for a moment, a bright blush suffusing his cheeks. He decided to change the subject. “What’s up with the water bottle anyway?”_

_“Gotta keep myself hydrated.” Harry said._

_“Oh my God.” The older boy laughed. “I can clearly imagine you in a water bottle commercial, fucking a girl or something then pulling out ‘What’s up babe?’ she’ll asked you, ‘Gotta keep myself hydrated’, you’ll answer, then queue the slow motion water rubbing all over your abs.” Louis said, mimicking a girl’s voice when necessary._

_“You like my abs then?”_

_“Would you shut up?”_

_“You like my abs.” Harry stated. “You do, you do, you do!” Harry cackled loudly in the room’s dead silence and jumps on Louis, tickling his sides and trying to get hold of Louis’ squirmy little body._

 

“Niall is going to hear us…” Louis warns Harry with a very motherly look in his eyes that does not match at all to the situation. Harry rolls his eyes and starts tugging on Louis’ shirt, urging him to take it off. Just when the shirt has past Louis’ stomach –

 

“Lou, ‘s that you?” Harry pushes Louis against the wall, flinching at the bang his body makes against the wood and simultaneously runs away, just a couple of meters away from him, trying to fix his hair in the meantime between Niall’s voice is heard and the lights are opened. “Haz, what ‘ya doing here?” he asks in a very sleepy voice, slurring a little bit.

 

“I, uh, just woke up, and I – uh came here, to eat breakfast with my best friend Louis!” Harry exclaims a little too dramatically. (the best friend who I’m totally not fucking when you sleep, he adds in his head).

 

“What time is it?”

 

“Seven – ish?” the question comes from Louis now, “We just got up to go to work. But you don’t have to wake up until 11 in the morning, right?”

 

“Yeah, I guess so –“

 

“Great, great! That’s just, great! Now, go inside, and have a little rest, okay?!” Louis practically shouts, pushing Niall inside his room again and locking the door behind him. Not even a second later, he starts hearing him snoring and instead and sighing in relief, he springs upon Harry, pushing him against the wall. “Do you realize he almost caught us?” he rasps in Harry’s ears, his hands fumbling blindly into the darkness, one locked around Harry’s waist as he tries to open his bedroom door with the other one.

 

            When he finds it, Harry turns him around and pushes him against the bed, kissing and biting and licking his lips as if that their last night together. “We’re not going to get caught – oh fuck.” Harry says when Louis’ hand cups his crotch. “Maybe if you stopped being so loud – “

 

“I’m not the only one who’s loud…” Louis hisses.

 

“Well you were the one who was begging me to spa – “

 

“Harry?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Shut up and fuck me, will ya?”

 

 

 

“Did you know that banana oil does not come from banana?” Liam asks one morning as they sit on the table, eating their breakfast, his iPad in his hand. “It’s made from petroleum.”

 

“And the unnecessary info of the day award goes to…” Louis says in a very host – like voice, pointing at Liam, who just laughs him off. Next to him there’s Zayn, whose eyes do not have the sparkle they used to have before; he hasn’t slept properly in a month, still can’t believe he made such a huge mistake and lost Alexi forever. She won’t answer his calls, his texts, not even his Snap chats, which contain pictures of Zayn crying his eyes out while cuddling a teddy bear and with the caption _‘i miss u ;(;(;( plz call me <3 <3’ _

 

“I need to go shopping…” Perrie murmurs, looking at the new catalogue.

 

“Haz, you got anymore of that left?” Niall says, rubbing his belly and pointing at the empty plate of pancakes.

 

“I need Alexi…” Zayn whines, rubbing his temple.

 

“The sperm count of an average male compared to thirty years ago is down thirty percent.” Liam continues.

 

“Well, I need to go to work.” Louis says in a blunt voice, then feels Harry pulling him from his tie and captures his best friend’s lips in a very hot, needy kiss. Louis wore this tie especially today, because he remembers what Harry told him a couple of weeks ago, that ‘he looks hot in a suit and tie’. And then proceeded to put the Justin Timberlake song while they were having sex. Actually, Harry has made a lot of sex playlists, now that Louis thinks about –

 

They saw them kissing.

 

_tHEY SAW THEM KISSIN OMFGH WTF WHY WHY LOUEH U IDIOT U CANT CONTROL UR STUPIDO HORMONES U PIECE OF SHIT THI NK STRAIGHT THINK STRAIGJT GET UR LIPS FROM HARREH FIRST OFF ALL THERE U GO U HORNY BASTARD_

 

“Well, I hope you feel better, Zayn…” Louis says, moving forward and planting a soft kiss on the brunette’s lips, who kisses him back and hides his face in his hands again, murmuring a soft ‘thanks bro, you’re a true friend’. “Liam, we wouldn’t be anywhere with your strange facts…” he continues to his friend, pushing his lips on his for a mere second, then poking his nose as Liam stares at him in awe. “Niall!” Louis shouts, kissing the chocolate off of Niall’s lips, which he then feels kissing them back, so he pulls away quickly. “Pezza, I would never forget you, sweetie.” He laughs awkwardly, grabbing her chin and snogging her in front of everyone, with tongue and all that dirty stuff. (he might have been imagining how her lips would feel, him and Harry are not exclusive, and he’s sure he’s definitely gay, so he does not really know where that came from…)

 

 

            After that, it all goes like this; Harry and Louis sneaking around at night, sometimes in Louis and Niall’s apartment, sometimes in Harry and Perrie’s, over the phone, in the shower, on the couch, under the couch, under Liam’s bed, on Liam’s bed, on the kitchen table, on the balcony. They have christened the whole building with their sexual intercourses, yet they never talk about it. Both of them believe it’s just ‘a bro helping out another bro’ and just that. But as time passes, there’s more ‘passionate kissing’ than ‘lustful biting’ and less ‘rushed fucking’ than ‘slow love – making’

 

“Have you…” Harry begins one day, trying to regain his breath. Louis is lying on top of him, his whole body dripping in sweat. It’s a Monday and Louis had just finished work, and just decided to pick Harry up from the restaurant he works. (It’s not at all romantic, okay?) (And Louis definitely did not hold Harry’s hand and rubbed on his skin with his thumb). “Have you ever thought of like… labeling, what we have?” Louis raises his head to look at him. “I mean, are we just ‘friends with benefits’, or do you want the whole… package?”

 

Louis looks at him with a soft look in his eyes. “I don’t know, Harry. If you are willing to put up with my shit every day, then I guess yes, we might be in a… more stable thing that just fucking around.”

 

“And what do you think of that?” Louis says with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

 

Harry hums. “Well, I’d quite like that. I mean, you’re a great guy, and I guess, I don’t know, I’d like to try it out.”

 

“Oh, I see…” Louis nods his head. “So, this means… we’re in a relationship right now?”

 

“I’m afraid so…” Harry smiles at him. He stands on his knees and drags Louis along with him, so now they’re watching each other, and slowly and carefully, Harry leans forwardly, melting his lips with Louis’, his eyes fluttering closed, because this is so fucking intense and romantic than all the other times they have kissed; it’s not rushed or quick, or full of biting and swearing. It’s quiet; only the sound of their lips touching and pulling away can be heard. Louis’ hands find themselves entangled in Harry’s wild hair when Harry pulls him closer to his naked body.

 

“Yep, we have totally passed the ‘friendship point’.” Louis states when the kiss is finally over, dizzy – eyed and swollen lips all over his face.

 

 

            If I had to name one thing Perrie is not good at, that would have to be that she is not subtle. Like, not at all. She just cannot hide things from other people. It’s impossible for her. She was grown up knowing that she had to share everything she learnt, even if that meant weird knowledge and the fact that her brother smoked weed in the balcony. So it is kind of a torture for her when she finds out about Harry and Louis.

 

            Harry and Louis themselves did not want anyone to find out about their relationship, knowing that it might make the relationships between the gang a little too weird after that. Of course, they didn’t do anything extraordinary to hide it as well, but that’s another thing. Anyway, when Perrie decides to check her voicemail along with Harry’s one rainy Thursday in their apartment, she’s totally not prepared for what her ears are going to hear.

 

“ _Harreh_ …” a broken moan comes when she presses the button, although she can’t really realize whose voice it is. “Where are you? I got home from work early today and you weren’t here… I’m horny Hazzy… your little Louis is ho – “

 

“Oh my fuck!” she screams, punching the phone device once before falling on the couch. _Harry and Louis?! Harry and Louis?! hArRy AnD lOuIs??? How is this even possible? When did this happen? Why???_ “Niall, Niall!” Perrie runs out of her apartment and bursts in in Niall’s, finding him sitting on the sofa, trying to compose a new song. “Niall, you are not going to believe what just happened!”

 

“I drank expired milk and have puked three times since then, what’s your story?” the boy groans.

 

“Harry and Louis are doing it.” Perrie states.   


“What do you mean?” Niall gets up, his eyebrows furred.

 

“Harry and Louis. Doing it. The frick – frack. The dance with no pants on. The hide the sausage!” Niall’s eyes open wide at that. “Do you understand how – “

 

“I need to puke.” He whines, holding his tummy and pushing the door of the bathroom, puking his guts out.

 

“Did you know there is a town in France that’s called ‘Condom’?” Liam asks Perrie as he comes into the apartment, holding his iPad in front of his face, but is stopped when Perrie grabs it from his hands. “It’s time to stop.” She tells him. “We have more important things to do and worry about.”

 

“Did you know Viagra was an accidental discovery?”

 

“For the last time Liam, I am not interested about facts for products that make men’s willies hard because they are not capable of doing it themselves!” Perrie screams.

 

“Harry and Louis are doing it?!” Niall exclaims when he’s finished puking. Great timing Irish.

 

“Hey!” Liam protests offended. “For your information, men have erections every hour to hour and a half during their sleep.”

 

“If only I had any fucks to give…” Perrie rolls her eyes and turns to Niall again. “Yes, they are! But you cannot tell anyone, you hear me, anyone!”

 

“No, no! I hate that!” Niall whines in a high – pitched voice. “I might as well go and ask them right now – “

 

“No no no no!” the girl screams, pushing him away from the door. “You don’t even know where they are.”

 

“Yeah I do. They told me they were going to do their laundry…” Niall says and for a moment, the three of them are completely silent. Until of course Liam opens the door and starts running towards the laundry room of the building, followed by the two blondes. “I wanna see them first, I gotta see them first!” Niall shouts, pushing Perrie off of him and trying not to fall down while running down the stairs. When they finally arrive there, they hide behind the door, which is half opened. They can clearly hear moans and groans coming from their two friends.

 

            Perrie’s mouth is hung open. “Oh my God.” She whispers, and then peeks a little from the opening and her eyes widen even more. “I knew Louis bottomed anyway…”

 

“Let me see, let me see!” Niall hisses pushing her away from her hiding spot. “Holy fuck…”

 

“Did you know that humans and dolphins are the only animals who have sex for pleasure and not for repopulation?” Liam says, raising his eyebrows.

 

Perrie purses her lips together. “There are two hot, cute boys having sexual intercourse right in front of you, and the only thing you care about is dolphins? I didn’t raise you like that Liam!” she hisses and decides to ignore the hazel – eyed boy for her own sake.

 

 

 

“I say,” Niall begins the next day as the three of them are sitting in the café, drinking coffee and chatting furiously. “We mess a bit with them.”

 

“What do you mean mess?” Liam asks confused.

 

“Ya know, make them tell us that they’ve been fucking…” Niall wriggles his eyebrows. “Drive them crazy!” he laughs loudly.

 

“That sounds nice…” Perrie smirks. “I can’t believe they didn’t tell us!”

 

“Of course they wouldn’t tell you, you tell everything to everyone!” Liam says and Perrie shoots him a death glare.

 

“Hey guys…” Harry and Louis say in unison when they enter the coffee house, along with a very tired and sad Zayn right next to them. “We’re trying to make him socialize with other people instead of becoming a zombie.” Louis explains, and then turns to Zayn. “Come ‘ere bud, let’s get you something to drink…”

 

Once they have walked away, Perrie turns to Liam. “You should start hitting on Louis!”

 

“What?! Why me?”

 

“Well, Louis is obviously gay, and Niall’s straight, so…”

 

“And how does that make me the only available person to do that?”

 

“Oh come on Li,” Niall whines. “It’ll be fun, we swear, and the better you do your job, the quicker they will admit that they two of them fuck and then no more secrets!”

 

Liam gives them a hesitant look, but when their three friends come back, he quickly gets up. “Well, I’m gonna head off now, I’ll see you guys tonight. Bye, Louis…” Liam whispers in Louis’ ear, grubbing his bum harshly, then walking past him like a boss. And Louis is left with his mouth gaping open.

 

 

 

“Why did you let him touch you like that?” Harry shouts at Louis when they get back to Louis’ flat. “I can’t believe you, Lou!”

 

“Hey, hey!” Louis protests. “Would you calm down for a moment, I didn’t know Liam would do this, and what could I do, say that I’m sorry because I have a boyfriend named Harry, who by the way is very possessive and we also decided not to tell you that we’re in a relationship together? Pull your shit together!”

 

The younger boy looks at him with a regretful look on his face. “Alright, I’m sorry babe…” he says, opening his arms and there’s Louis, hiding his body into his embrace in less than a second. “I’m sorry for being a dick.” He whispers in his ear and presses a soft kiss onto Louis’ lips.

 

“You’re lucky you’re handsome…” Louis chuckles and stands on his tip – toes to kiss Harry’s neck, but just then –

 

“Louis, can I come in?” Liam’s voice comes from outside. Harry’s eyes bulge out as he silently agrees with Louis – after a series of exaggerated hand motions – that he should probably hide in the bathroom for as long as Liam stays there. Once Harry is finally hidden well, Louis slowly opens the door. And freezes.

 

            Now, unlike Louis and Harry’s relationship, it is no secret that Liam has started becoming even more handsome; Louis remembers him when he first met him, curly brown hair and almost no facial hair, and now the boy looks like a younger David Beckam, and Louis is not complaining at all. Especially when this certain David Beckam look alike is currently hitting on him. He’s wearing a black tank top that exposes his broad muscles on his back and his huge arms that flex whenever he stretches them. Why did Liam hide those guns under his stupid shirts all this time? “Hey, Lou, do you, do you mind if we talk about something?”

 

“S-sure…” Louis stutters. ‘Fucking bastard…” he hears Harry murmuring from the bathroom, “Would you mind if I went to the bathroom, for just a second though…” when Liam nods, Louis runs to the bathroom, gets in and shuts the door closed behind him. “Will you stop murmuring shit, Liam is going to hear you!”

 

“Aw, am I interrupting your sweet time with your boyfriend?” Harry mocks him.

 

“Look, he has something to tell me, and if we just get over it, then I promise you, I will get the day off tomorrow and we can be naked and together all day, how does that sound?” Louis proposes, but for some reason, Harry remains silent.

 

He speaks after a little while. “He knows.” He states, and then all of a sudden, gets excited. “Liam knows, of course he knows, why else would he be hitting on you?”

 

“Hey!” Louis almost shouts. “Why, what’s wrong with me, why wouldn’t he flirt with me?” He earns a dead look from Harry and immediately stops. “Alright then, what should I do?”

 

“Flirt with him as well, freak him out! He’s straight, he’s going to freak out!”

 

“Well that’s racist…” Louis murmurs but before he can say anything else, Harry is pushing him in the living room, where Liam is sitting. In the living room. With his pants removed. With his snake hiding inside his boxers. Louis is only human. “Holy mother of lord.” He breathes out through his nostrils, blue eyes wide. He’s not getting hard.

 

“Hi there,” Liam chuckles, getting a hand through his fringe, “Lou – lou. I’ve been waiting for you for a while, you know. Not good making your guests wait for you, especially when they have something really important to tell you.” He’s up from the couch now, moving towards Louis until he settles his hands around Louis’ waist. And Louis’ personal space is being interrupted by a sex god.

 

“I, uh, need to go to the bathroom…” Louis whispers awkwardly, untangling himself from Liam’s awfully big and strong arms, “You know like, bad case of diarrhea. Shit and piss everywhere man.” He makes a face of discomfort and makes fart noises on purpose on his way to the bathroom.

 

“You got diarrhea?!” Harry asks, furring his eyebrows when his boyfriend steps in the bathroom. “You know, just because I’m in here doesn’t mean I can’t hear the shit you’re telling out there! Louis, you’re supposed to flirt with him, can’t you just do that?” pause, “Okay, you can’t do that. So, plan B. How did you manage to get _me_?”

 

“You got drunk and we had sex.” Louis explains bluntly.

 

“Yeah, do _not_ do that.” Harry says strictly, “Can’t share you with anyone else…” his voice changes a little, going into full fond – mode as he wraps his Gorilla – like arms around Louis’ body and starts peppering kisses on Louis’ tanned neck.

 

“Okay, hey, hey, horny pants.” His boyfriend stops him, pushing him away, “I’m sorry I can’t take care of you right now but I have a David Beckam waiting for me in the living room that I have to face.”

 

“But I’m better though, right?”

 

“Yes, sweetie, you’re Victoria.”

 

            When Louis gets out of the bathroom again, Liam has taken his shirt off as well, “Was a bit hot, hope that’s not a problem.” Liam explains himself when Louis asks him all stutter and out of breath. “Anyway, I think you and I should be spending more time together, don’t you think?”

 

Louis gulps a part of the lump in his throat, “A-and-d why d-do you think-k that-t-t?”

 

Liam chuckles again. Bastard. His hand cups Louis’ back as he strokes circles on his shirt, “Well for starters, you’re fucking hot. And I’m the bomb so,” he shrugs, like it’s no big deal, “so I was thinking, maybe the two of us should just have sex and get over with it, since you’re okay I guess and you’re practically drooling over me.”

 

Louis’ eyes widen comically, “Uh oh, constipation!” he exclaims in a happy tone and rushes to the bathroom again.

 

“He called you ‘okay’?!” Harry practically screams and Louis has to kick his knee to stop him, “I’m sorry. What else did he say?”

 

“He wants me to have sex with him.”

 

Harry thinks about it for a while, “Do it.” He finally answers.

 

“What, are you serious?”

 

“You know what I mean – “

 

“No, I really, _really_ don’t!”

 

Harry sighs, “Just push his buttons, Lou. Just like you do with me. See how far he can go before he breaks and tells you the truth.” He wriggles his eyebrows, “C’mon, I’ll be watching you.” He kisses Louis’ lips softly and smacks his bum when Louis exits the door.

 

“Why did you take so long, babe, I missed you!”

 

And Liam is in fact, naked.

 

And Louis is about to shoot himself.

 

“You know what I’d love to do right now?” Liam says, crowding Louis in the wall and pressing his body against his.

 

“Take two steps back?!” Louis asks, panicking already.

 

“No, silly. I want to kiss you.” The fact that he says it so innocently is what really gets on Louis’ nerves that he agrees on the challenge.

 

“Well, bring it on then…” Louis raises his eyebrows, and then Liam’s lips are on his. And it’s hesitant, it’s scary, and they just keep them there, but as seconds pass, everything that he has lived with Harry in the last couple of weeks comes back in his mind, telling him it’s _wrong, wrong, so, so wrong_ to be kissing Liam just like that. So he does the only thing that seems normal to him.

 

He pushes Liam away from him. And Liam lands on the floor. Just because of Louis’ strength. Science is developing.

 

“No, no!” Louis screams dramatically, “No, no, no kisses. No more kissing! I am not a fucking cheater!”

 

“Really?” Liam laughs, and the apartment door springs open as Niall and Perrie get inside, “Then who are you not cheating on?”

 

“Harry!” Louis proudly announces. “And don’t act all surprised on us, alright? Because I know exactly what you guys want, you just want us to fucking admit it. Well, guess what? Yes, Harry and I fuck, yes, Harry and I have been doing this since Zayn’s wedding, yes we share and yes I _love_ him,” he lets out a breath he hasn’t realized he’s holding, “is that enough?”

 

“Y-you love me?” he hears Harry’s broken voice from behind him, realizing that his boyfriend has gotten out of the shower and has just heard his confession.

 

“Yeah,” Louis replies, turning around to look at his lover, “I do. So much.” And then there are hands around his neck and two legs wrapping around his waist and _HarryHarryHarry_. And he loves his boy so, so much.

 

“You know what, this is the shit I had to go through to see this.” Liam mumbles, gesturing at the two boys humping each other on the bed. Perrie and Niall may or may not obsess over them after that.

 

 

            The hardest part is when they try to tell Zayn – for a fact, Zayn still hasn’t recovered from his failed marriage, is always grumpy and angry and doesn’t really listen to anyone before punching full force (he even punched Louis once because he wouldn’t make him coffee). So they really just end up keeping it secret from him until he calms down. Except, he doesn’t really calm down. Alexi still won’t answer his calls, and as much as Perrie doesn’t want to admit it, she has been flirting with him all this time, but Zayn (being the goof he is) doesn’t really get the difference between her being flirty and her being friendly – which is a shame because he has dated her in the past. So, nothing.

 

            Until, everything. Louis has Harry sprawled on the couch one Saturday afternoon, face down and ass up, looking ravishing, and since there’s no one in the house, they have it all by themselves, so why not fuck on the couch where their friends usually sit? “C’mon, Lou, don’t – don’t tease…” Harry begs, lips pink and pretty, parted as he waits for Louis to give him what he wants.

 

“What do you want baby? You want me to fuck you? Hm? Why don’t you use that pretty mouth of yours, sweetheart? You have no idea how good you – “

 

“Hey guys, have you seen my – _OH MY SWEET JESUS_!” and everything freezes. So do the three boys, Louis practically half way inside Harry and Zayn frozen, just a couple of minutes away from them. “W-wha-what-what’s going on here?”

 

Harry opens his mouth but nothing comes out, “Z-zayn, man, I can explain!” Louis speaks instead of him.

 

“What is _your_ dick doing in there, why are _you_ letting him, why, why, why?!” Zayn starts shouting desperately.

 

“Hey, hey, what’s going on?” Perrie, Liam and Niall get in from the door that Zayn has left opened, only to be met by a beautiful, naked scenery. “Are you guys shooting anything or…?” Niall shrugs, earning a smack on the head by Perrie. Meanwhile, Harry and Louis have managed to get back in their casual clothes while Zayn continues to yell at them.

 

“Seriously though, what the fuck’s wrong with you? Like he’s my cousin, I can’t believe you would do that!” Zayn exclaims, throwing his hands in the air and shooting death glares at Louis.

 

“Hey, hey, would you calm the fuck down? I’m not fucking using Harry as some thing to have sex with. I genuinely, fucking love him, and he’s the sweetest guy ever, and I’m so happy to be with him, and I’m sorry if you can’t understand how can two people like us can love each other, but I’m not going to stop loving him just because you’re oblivious” Louis snaps, his right hand curling around Harry’s waist protectively. It’s adorable.

 

“How long has this been going on?!”

 

Louis thinks about it for a moment, “About, four months or so…”

 

“And why did you decide that it would be better if I found out this way?!”

 

“Because you’re an asshole!” Perrie suddenly jumps in, “All these months you’ve been moping around about a bitch you doesn’t even care about you and it’s all your fault because you were the idiot who said the wrong thing! And instead of accepting that and moving on with your life, who choose to cry over her when there are better things waiting for you!”

 

“Then where is it?!”

 

Perrie’s expression changes, it softens, “ _I’m_ right here, aren’t I?” she whispers brokenly. There’s dead silence around the room, which is something uncommon for the gang, and it feels so awkward, they just all want it back the way it is. “What? Perrie, I – “ Zayn begins and actually follows Perrie who is walking to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her. He follows her and gets in as well. And then there’s shouting and screaming.

 

Harry sighs, “Can someone check on them to see if they’re dead or not at some point. I’d rather not have the smell linger in my apartment.” With that, he takes Louis’ hand and they go to his bedroom to continue what they had planned to do earlier. And it’s perfect; like always.

 

 

            The next morning finds everyone – except from Perrie and Zayn – in Harry’s kitchen, with Harry cooking breakfast and Louis’ arms wrapped around his waist, dancing in some tune Louis mumbles in Harry’s ear. It’s nice that they don’t have to hide anything now: that they can act like the lovesick couple they are freely.

 

“Did you know,” Liam says, playing on his iPad and taking a sip from his coffee, “The longest time between two twins being born is 87 days.”

 

Niall wrinkles his nose in disgust, “Mate, _no_ , why?”

 

            Before Liam can think of a good comeback, Perrie gets out of the room with a blanket wrapped around her naked body, completely ignoring the rest of them as she opens the fridge to get the milk carton out. Zayn follows suit after, smiling at her and kissing her on the lips. It’s deja vu; because the exact same thing happened to Louis and Harry a couple of months ago, and now their reaction is almost the same as well.

 

Louis chuckles, “Feels good to be busted, huh?” he stretches his arms as Harry climbs on his lap, like he’s not enormous.

 

“Well, I know for a fact that we are good right now, right?” Liam asks smiling, and this is probably the first time he has said something correct.

 

“I guess since we have no secrets now, I’d like to make a confession as well,” Niall speaks up, “Harry, I shagged your sister at the wedding.”

 

_“What.”_

 

 


End file.
